Déclaration de Haine
by HiMaboroshi
Summary: T'as toujours été un enfoiré. Je te déteste toujours, je te hais, même. Alors, juste pour te faire chier, j'vais inonder ta boîte mail. Juste pour le plaisir de te pourrir la vie, de t'emmerder le plus possible. Et peut-être parce que j'ai aussi besoin... d'écrire le truc. Est-ce que toi aussi, ton reflet se trouble, le soir ?
1. Première

**Titre :** Déclaration de Haine.

**Auteur : **HiMaboroshi.

**Genres : **Angst, Romance.

**Publié le : **Mardi 24 Septembre 2013.

**Disclaimer : **Allez, cette fois je ne l'oublie pas : tous les personnages appartiennent à Joanne Kathleen Rowling, mais je vous assure que s'ils étaient à moi, les Drarrystes auraient été happy.

**Note de l'auteur : **Voici une nouvelle fiction - **encore ?! **- inspirée du "défi" d'Onirybrius (lien de son blog sur mon profil). Donc voilà, avec son autorisation je le reprends - et paf les rageux qui font la guerre sur Fanfiction. Bref, ceci est un échange de messages électroniques entre Harry et Draco. Ceci est un slash, je vous le dis, même si vous le savez sans doute déjà.

Je voulais aussi vous prévenir que les lettres sont, au début, relativement courts, et que je poste régulièrement - tous les mercredi. Sauf aujourd'hui.

Je dédie cette histoire à Onirybrius, parce que je t'aime, mon amour :3

* * *

**Mercredi 6 mars 2013, 20 : 35**

Je passe pour l'accro de service. Peut-être que je le suis, va savoir. J'm'en fous. Et toi aussi, t'en as rien à foutre. T'en as toujours rien eu à cirer. J'ai besoin de parler à quelqu'un. Ce quelqu'un, malheureusement, c'est toi. T'es le seul à qui je puisse parler. Alors, dès que j'en aurai envie, je le ferai. Je m'en branle complètement, que tu veuilles pas, que tu t'énerves, que tu me bloques, que tu me signales. Je continuerai. Encore plus si ça te fait chier. Ça veut pas dire que je te déteste plus. Je te hais toujours. Tu sais très bien pourquoi, d'ailleurs. Je suis persuadé que t'y penses même plus, connard que tu es.

Ouais, ta messagerie, ça va être un dépotoir. J'vais t'envoyer des messages, que tu répondes ou pas. Que tu lises ou pas. Je m'en fous. T'as jamais vraiment écouté, de toute façon. Jamais vraiment lu. Ce message passera inaperçu.

Comment tu vas ? Moi, ça pourrait aller mieux. Je craque, je me fissure, je me brise. Petit à petit, je coule. Au fond de l'eau, tu sais comme un poisson qu'a un peu trop fumé. Jamais vu un poisson s'noyer. J'serai probablement le premier. J'aime bien être le premier, tu sais. Le _number__one. _Ce serait bien le seul domaine. J'dis n'importe quoi, mais tu veux savoir un truc ? C'est le plus drôle, quand on est en train de crever. Ah, je t'imagine bien en train de ricaner. Tu sais, ce petit rictus à la con qui m'a toujours fait chier. Je donnerais bien un petit quelque chose juste pour te voir te foutre de ma gueule. Ça doit bien t'amuser, ce _truc _si tu le lis. T'as toujours su t'amuser au détriment d'autrui.

J'dois bien être au premier tiers du chemin qui mène aux abysses. Oh, et puis je m'en fous. Vivement que je le touche, le fond des abysses. J'aurai peut-être la paix, va savoir. Tu le sais, toi ? Peut-être que c'est une forme d'enfer. Ou de paradis. Même si j'y ai jamais vraiment cru, à toutes ces conneries. Je suis ridicule, je ne suis rien. J'ai jamais été grand-chose, je continue, comme tu peux le constater. Ris bien. Peut-être qu'un jour ça sera ton tour, on dit que _la roue tourne. _Perso', j'ai toujours trouvé qu'elle était un peu rouillée. Du genre à rester au même endroit, soit _pointée sur moi_. Ce serait marrant, hein ? Des fois j'aurais presque envie de me plaindre moi-même. Mais ça enlèverait ce petit côté piquant de la descente. La connerie, ça fait dire n'importe quoi.

Rien ne m'oblige à te l'envoyer, encore une fois. C'est ça qui est classe. Je _pourrais _ne pas te l'envoyer. Mais, tu vois, je le fais quand même. Parce qu'au fond, y a toujours une part de moi qui se dit que tu le liras. Et si tu le lis pas, c'est pas grave. Je m'en remettrai, tu sais. Ta lecture ou ta réponse m'importent peu. Peut-être que j'ai enfin trouvé le moyen de te faire chier. J'ai ce putain de besoin, malgré moi. Celui de te l'envoyer, ce _truc _sans nom. Parce que moi, ça me soulage et puis toi, t'es pas concerné. Alors c'est un putain de bon deal.

Un deal, c'est ce qui a toujours le mieux fonctionné, entre nous. Un marché, un contrat. Chacun respecte ce qu'il veut, et merde au reste. Le contrat, et point barre. T'as toujours tenu tes promesses, hein ? Moi aussi. Pour ça que ça marchait si bien.

J'me dis qu'en fin de compte, ça serait un peu con de t'envoyer ce message. Tu vas te foutre de moi, rire, te moquer, peut-être le montrer à tous tes potes. Et puis je me dis qu'en fait j'en ai rien à cirer. Tu peux faire ce que tu veux du _truc, _il est à toi maintenant. Je te le donne, je te fais une offrande, une part de moi, une connerie dans ce genre. Je voulais essayer un truc lyrique, mais ça m'emmerde, en fait. J'ai jamais été très doué en poésie.

_On s'en tape. _

Nos chemins sont pas près de se séparer. J'ai trop besoin d'écrire le _truc _pour qu'ils se séparent. C'est contre ton gré, je suppose. Mais c'est comme ça.

_A la prochaine. _

H.


	2. Deuxième Lettre

**Titre :** Déclaration de Haine.

**Auteur : **HiMaboroshi.

**Genres : **Angst, Romance.

**Publié le : **Mardi 24 Septembre 2013.

**Disclaimer : **Allez, cette fois je ne l'oublie pas : tous les personnages appartiennent à Joanne Kathleen Rowling, mais je vous assure que s'ils étaient à moi, les Drarrystes auraient été happy.

**Note de l'auteur : **Voici la deuxième lettre, parce que la première était relativement courte. Normal que j'en poste deux, quand même. Un minimum de respect envers mes potentiels lecteurs... Bref.

Le rating est M parce que le langage est crû.

Toujours dédiée à Onirybrius, mon amouuuur.

Bonne lecture, j'espère.

* * *

**Samedi 9 Mars 2013, 8:11**

Pas dormi de la nuit. Alors je me suis dit que je pourrais peut-être venir te faire chier de bon matin. Même si, en fin de compte, l'heure on s'en branle. Tu liras peut-être jamais ça, et si tu le fais, je me doute que tu regarderas ni le jour, ni la date.

Bref. Je savais que tu ne me répondrais pas. Tu l'as sûrement même pas lu, mon message. Autant, t'as même rien ouvert et tu l'as directement foutu à la corbeille. Ça serait marrant, j'me dis. Même pas le cran de lire. Ou c'est que tu me détestes plus que ce que je pensais. Ça aussi, en fait, ça serait marrant. Mais qu'importe que tu m'aies lu, répondu ou jeté à la corbeille. Je continuerai à te faire chier autant de fois que je pourrai, _autant de fois que j'en aurai besoin. _

Je suis crevé. Tu sais ce que c'est, toi, d'avoir les yeux défoncés par le manque de sommeil, tout rouges, brûlants, comme si t'avais de la fièvre. Peut-être que je suis malade, va savoir. Si je crevais aujourd'hui, je suppose que je pourrais en rire aussi.

Paraît qu'il faut _rire de tout_.

Alors je ris de moi, j'ris du fait que j'vais crever. C'est comme ça. Avoue que c'est drôle. Est-ce que toi aussi, quand tu te regardes dans le miroir, t'as envie d'balancer ton poing à ce con de reflet ? Non, bien sûr, pas toi. Tu t'aimes bien trop pour ça. Moi, quand je me regarde, j'ai envie d'éclater le miroir. De me briser la main, entendre craquer les os contre le verre, me voir entièrement détruit. Plus voir ma gueule. Elle m'file la nausée, aujourd'hui. Je ne me supporte plus. Du tout. J'peux plus voir mes yeux, j'peux plus voir mes traits, j'veux plus voir ce que je suis. Un peu comme toi... Ce que j'ai été et que je ne suis plus.

J'ai toujours tendance à dire que ça passera. Un peu comme une maladie, un rhume de merde, celui qui te donne l'impression que tu vas crever dans la nuit alors que le lendemain, ça va toujours un peu mieux. Ça va, ça vient, tu t'soignes. Moi je serai pas soigné, je suis _déjà mort. _Je le sens plus, le _truc. _Façon j'en ai plus envie, tu vois. C'est pas bien grave.

J'suis fatigué. Dans tous les sens du terme. Assis comme un con au fond de mon lit, les volets fermés, la lumière éteinte, j'ai l'impression de vivre en ermite. De survivre plus que de vivre. Ça doit te faire rire, hein : _Saint Potter, _comme tu disais si bien, ne se sent même plus vivre ! _Saint Potter _se laisse crever ! Putain mais ris, connard ! Je t'entends d'ici, ton rire à la con, ton rictus de merde, ton sourire, je le vois ! Je le vois, arrête, ne me prends pas pour un con, je le vois, je l'entends, je le...

Perçois.

Comme un putain de fond sonore, tu...

J'arriverai pas à dormir ce soir. J'arriverai pas à dormir de la journée.

Mais qu'est-ce que j'aimerais te pourrir la vie encore...

H.


	3. Troisième Lettre

**Titre :** Déclaration de Haine.

**Auteur : **HiMaboroshi.

**Genres : **Angst, Romance.

**Publié le : **Samedi 28 Septembre 2013.

**Disclaimer : **Allez, cette fois je ne l'oublie pas : tous les personnages appartiennent à Joanne Kathleen Rowling, mais je vous assure que s'ils étaient à moi, les Drarrystes auraient été happy.

**Note de l'auteur : **C'est court, je sais. Pour ça que je mets le message suivant dans la soirée, ne vous inquiétez pas. Je serais bien indigne, sinon... :)

Merci pour vos reviews, les quelques personnes qui m'en ont laissé. Je n'écris pas pour ça, de toute manière. :)

Courte lecture, certes, mais j'espère qu'elle sera bonne quand même.

* * *

**Dimanche 10 Mars 2013, 3:04**

J'arrive pas à dormir. J'arrive pas à dormir. J'ai mal aux yeux, j'ai mal au cœur, ça va exploser, je le sens, je le sens, putain, il est là, contre ma poitrine, fort et, je... n'arrive pas à exprimer ma pensée, mais j'ai besoin de t'écrire, ce soir, j'y arrive pas, j'y arrive pas, j'y arrive pas.

Il est là, sous mon lit, derrière la porte, dans ma tête, et il tambourine... J'veux pas qu'il rentre, Draco. Viens. S'il-te-plaît... Viens l'sortir de là, je veux pas qu'il rentre... Jamais voulu qu'il me frappe, jamais voulu qu'il crie comme ça. Je ne veux pas qu'il rentre et qu'il me trouve, pas maintenant, jamais.

S'il-te-plaît, Draco, j'ai besoin que tu sois là, avec moi, comme avant. Réponds, putain...

_Réponds... _

**Erreur – Message non-envoyé **


	4. Quatrième Lettre

**Titre :** Déclaration de Haine.

**Auteur : **HiMaboroshi.

**Genres : **Angst, Romance.

**Publié le : **Samedi 28 Septembre 2013. Un jour maudit, quoi..

**Disclaimer : **Allez, cette fois je ne l'oublie pas : tous les personnages appartiennent à Joanne Kathleen Rowling, mais je vous assure que s'ils étaient à moi, les Drarrystes auraient été happy.

**Note de l'auteur :** _Pas besoin de dire au revoir. _

Bref. Voici, comme promis précédemment, le quatrième message. Une réponse de Draco se profile-t-elle à l'horizon ? L'avenir nous le dira.

On m'a demandé comment je choisissais l'heure à laquelle était envoyé le message. Paraît que c'est compliqué x) Bah, je mets l'heure à laquelle je commence à écrire le message, perso. Celui que je viens de commencer, par exemple, j'ai mis 23:41.

Passons !

Vous aurez la suite dans la semaine prochaine, en tout cas.

J'espère que vous apprécierez ce message. :)

* * *

**Jeudi 14 Mars 2013, 15:57**

J'ai dormi. Enfin. Quand j'ai réussi à fermer les yeux, ils étaient là. Tu ris ? Tu ris bien ? Tant mieux. Ris fort. Tu me diras, depuis cinq jours que je ne t'ai pas écrit, heureusement que j'ai dormi. Quoi que, venant de toi, ça devait plutôt être « dommage que tu aies réussi à dormir », parce que c'est vrai que ça aurait été plus drôle. Mais je me demande si tu m'aurais cru, en fait. _Môsieur_ le scientifique, futur excellent chirurgien, premier de sa promotion, m'aurait probablement démontré par « a+b » que non, il est impossible que je n'aie pas dormi au moins un peu en cinq jours. Enfin bref. Ne pas dormir assez est une de mes spécialités, depuis quelques mois. Ne pas dormir tout court. Mais qu'est-ce que t'en as à foutre, hein ? Absolument rien. Tu ne lis pas, et si tu le fais, tu te fous de moi. Je ne vois pas pourquoi ça pourrait être autrement.

De toute façon, y a toujours eu un tas de conneries, entre nous. Toujours des non-dits, des tabous. Des choses qu'on a jamais abordées, qu'on a toujours tues. Et j'pourrai jamais rien faire pour changer ça. Ça me fait putain de chier. T'as jamais voulu que j'arrange quoi que ce soit, parce qu'il paraît que c'était très bien comme c'était. Surtout pour toi, en fait. Putain t'en as toujours eu rien à cirer de ce que je pouvais penser, de comment je pouvais me sentir. T'as toujours pensé qu'à ta gueule, et je vois que c'est toujours le cas.

En fait je me demande pourquoi je t'envoie ces messages. Pour te faire rire, sûrement. Pour que tu saches que je suis vivant, contrairement à ce que t'as toujours voulu. Vivant, _malheureusement. _Pour toi, pour moi. Pour te faire chier, toi qui as rejeté mon existence sans une putain d'explication.

J't'en veux, putain. Mais tellement. Égoïste. T'as prouvé, une nouvelle fois, que tu pensais qu'à ta gueule. Lâche et sans cœur. T'as envoyé valser ma présence, mon amitié, comme on jetterait une merde, sans la toucher. Tu t'es barré, du jour au lendemain, parce que j'suis persuadé que ça te faisait rire. Me faire crever t'a toujours fait marrer. Me faire chier était une de tes spécialités.

Tu répondras jamais, hein ? Ces messages resteront toujours sans réponses, pas vrai ? J'y ai cru, pourtant. Je m'étais pas encore fait à l'idée que c'était définitivement tiré. Le trait sur toi et moi. Mais qu'importe.

Hier, je suis sorti. Ouais, Hermione m'y a forcé. Elle a débarqué chez moi, comme une foutue lumière trop vive, avec ses sourcils froncés, ses poings sur les hanches et ses cheveux ébouriffés. Et elle a crié. Elle a dit que j'étais con de me laisser crever pour des _conneries_, que j'avais intérêt à me bouger, que j'étais ridicule et pathétique. J'lui ai pas parlé des messages que je t'envoie. Tout simplement parce qu'elle te déteste, et que j'avais mal à la tête de l'entendre gueuler pendant trois heures.

D'abord, elle a ouvert les volets. Ça m'a niqué les yeux. En fait j'crois bien que j'ai vécu comme un vampire, jusque là. Genre j'évitais la lumière du soleil pour pas brûler comme une torche vivante. C'est marrant parce qu'en fait, tu vois, j'ai pas besoin du soleil pour me consumer... Après, elle a tout aéré. Semble que j'étais _vraiment _pathétique, en fait. Elle m'a forcé à me lever, à m'habiller. M'a fait sortir. _Toute la journée. _La subtilité, ç'a jamais été son truc. Comme toi.

J'me dis souvent, en ce moment, que j'ai bientôt touché le fond. Surtout avec toutes les conneries que je fais. Si la semaine dernière, j'étais au tiers du chemin qui mène aux abysses, j'ai l'impression qu'aujourd'hui j'en suis presque à la fin. On dirait que j'me noie dans la vie. Elle me submerge, elle m'étouffe et je suffoque, comme un con.

L'ennui c'est que j'ai plus d'boulot, tu vois. Rien pour me changer les idées. Alors à force de vivre dans l'obscurité, j'ai les idées un peu noires qui vont avec... Elles s'incrustent dans mon esprit. Elles chuchotent, elles aspirent mon âme. Pourtant j'arrive encore à m'foutre de ma gueule. Je ris. J'me regarde dans mon putain de miroir, tu vois et...

… et je l'ai brisé. Je t'avais dit que j'en mourais d'envie. Il était là, en face de moi, et il me narguait, il riait, ce connard ! Alors j'lui ai balancé mon poing dans la gueule. Après, ça pissait l'sang. J'ai une plaie longue et profonde dans la main droite, maintenant. Ça fait genre blessure de guerre, du coup. _Classe. _Hermione va adorer, quand elle réapparaîtra pour m'engueuler. J'réponds jamais à ses appels, c'est pour ça. Elle croit toujours que j'vais m'suicider.

Bref. C'était marrant, de voir le sang, comme ça. Ça faisait un putain de mal de chien. Ça surpassait tout le reste, du coup. J'pensais plus à rien d'autre qu'au fait que j'avais jamais eu aussi mal à la main. T'aurais vu ça, t'aurais explosé de rire. T'aurais regardé ma main, et tu te serais foutu de ma gueule : _Saint Potter _a encore voulu se la jouer ! _Saint Potter _voulait attirer l'attention sur lui !

Bah, raté. Tout le monde s'en fout, tu sais. Tu le sais.

_Pas besoin de dire au revoir. _

Putain de connard.


End file.
